1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic flux therapy, and in particular to a magnetic treatment device and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetism is well known to provide therapeutic benefits for a variety of conditions. For example, the Yazaki U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,672 discloses a magneto-therapeutic device with permanent magnets of ferrite. The Yazaki ""672 patent discloses applications for curing stiffness with magnetic effects and with pressure-stimulation effects. The therapeutic benefits of magnetic devices are also disclosed in the Nakayama U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,912; the Baermann U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,185; the Ardizzone U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,692; and the Mitsuno et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,111.
A wide variety of conditions can be treated with magnetism. For example, soreness and stiffness of patients"" muscles and joints can often benefit from the application of magnetic forces. Repetitive motions are a common cause of such conditions. For example, extensive and prolonged keyboard usage is known to cause repetitive motion injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Due to the widespread use of personal computers, repetitive motion injuries induced by extensive keyboard usage are becoming increasingly common.
To counter the adverse effects of repetitive motion activities, various prosthetic devices have been proposed. These include various bands and braces designed to be worn by patients. Supports, such as wrist supports for use with keyboards, are used by many computer users. Furthermore, equipment is often designed to minimize repetitive motion injuries to users. Examples include ergonomic seating, keyboards and computer workstations. However, heretofore there has not been available a magnetic treatment device and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a magnetic treatment device is provided which includes a fabric core embedded within an elastic material, such as latex. Magnetic ferrite powder particles are deposited within the elastic material and are magnetically oriented along predetermined magnetic flux lines. Alternative embodiments include vinyl layers and memory plastic layers laminated over a latex core with magnetized powder particles deposited therein. The magnetic treatment device of the present invention can be configured as a mousepad, as a wrist support for use with a keyboard and in various other configurations.
In the practice of the method of the present invention, an elastic material, such as latex, is poured over a fabric core in a glass vessel. Magnetic ferrite, rare earth or ceramic powder particles deposited in the elastic material are positioned and oriented by a magnet placed beneath the vessel. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a plastic line with magnetic powder particles embedded therein is extruded, and the magnetized particles are oriented with a magnet. The line is then woven into various desired configurations, such as elastic bands.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a magnetic device; providing such a device with a resilient core; providing such a device with magnetic ferrite, rare earth or ceramic powder particles embedded in the core; providing such a device with a fabric base material embedded in a latex core; providing such a device with magnetic vinyl layers bonded to the core; providing such a device with memory plastic layers for maintaining the device in a predetermined configuration; providing such a device which is configured as a mousepad; providing such a device which is configured as a wrist support for use in conjunction with a keyboard; providing such a device which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation, capable of a long operating life and particularly well adapted for the proposed usage thereof; and providing methods of magnetic treatment and for providing magnetic treatment devices.